


Losing You To Love Me: Epilogue

by NightsOfTheFilms



Series: Losing You to Love Me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Funeral, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms
Summary: Steve’s decision to head back in time, and be with Peggy Carter. Has been a controversial topic since Endgame released, now, over a year ago.This separate chapter, not only looks into Steve’s slightly selfish, yet earned decision making process. But it also ties into the predecessor’s story line, that adds more of an emotional depth to an already emotional roller coaster of ‘feels’.Head back into the Endgame, and see how Steve Rogers finally finds his way back home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Losing You to Love Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Losing You To Love Me: Epilogue

2023

'If this is what I'm doing, then I'm going to do it. Home is Home, is what Sam told me. My old one is gone. I need, or really want, to find another.' Steve thought.

He didn't know specifically when he made the decision. Or if it was, really, always there in the back of his mind. Just like everything else that fell on the back burner, when life seemed to smack him in the face.

'It could go wrong? What if I mess everything up? What if I don't?' Steve stood upon the porch, that once belonged to an egotistical philanthropist, puzzled and in-thought. Yet, now that mahogany colored porch and it’s beautiful home we’re owned by his wife and offspring. ‘Pepper and Morgan‘ he continually thought. Oh god, he didn't even think about them?! 

They must've been devastated. Completely losing sight of reality. Maybe even in still denial. 

’But I mean, they'll be okay, with time. They'll get through this.’ The soldier looked to his feet, before taking his gaze back to the lake. He really wanted to believe that Morgan, but mostly Pepper, could move on from this. However, the sheer haunting memory of him, is what will be the true ghost to overcome. For both of them, and him. 

Pepper, who was currently sitting on a nearby porch swing, also stared out to the body of water. It now holding her husband’s heart. Morgan sat next to her, nibbling on a cheeseburger that Happy bought her. 

Everyone else who came to his funeral stood idly by, or simply left after the ceremony. Any of the remaining Avengers were getting ready for 'Put back the stones' mission. Which pretty much consisted of Bruce, Bucky, and Sam. 

And Steve was tasked with completing it. However, his mind was far from anything of the mission. His mind fled to the philanthropist and the Russian red-head. 

'They're gone.' Steve let a tear go, but didn’t want any others to follow. He already grieved, mostly at the battlefield. It was time to be strong now, if not for himself but for the others.

Tony Stark, a legend to some, a father to two, and a good friend to one, Steve Rogers. 

Natasha Romanov, a spy to some, a deadly agent to others, a simple gal to two, and a good friend to one, Steve Rogers. 

Both killed under Steve's leadership. Both who wanted to come back from this. Yet, sacrificed everything for everyone else. 

Steve really wanted to tell them. Well, really all of them did. Just to tell those two, that their sacrifice was honored. 'We won...' Steve's mind suddenly pictured the battle of New York. His blushing cheeks staring down at Stark. 'What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me?'. It made the soldier smile in remembrance. 

But now, 7 years later, they didn't just win. They earned their victory. They resolved those several issues they had. They were finally on good terms. Steve doesn't know if he was still thinking of the Avengers or him and Tony. 

Thanos was gone, the great battle was won. The world was saved, and a new age was born. Now, what do they do? What does the great 'Captain America' do now? 

Home. He wants to go home. But he's wanted so many homes in his life that it left him baffled. Where was... home? What was... home? Who was... home?

At one point he thought it was Brooklyn Heights. It was now run-down, or completely renovated to modern times to where it's barely recognizable to the super-soldier. 

Was it his family? They're all dead now. No mother, no father, no brothers, or sisters. No cousins or nieces to speak of. He had no one left in this time period.

One time, he thought it was Bucky. That seemed like the most logical answer, but now though, Bucky seems content with himself. Hydra could no longer try and use him again. His best friend seemed okay. 

Another time, he believed it to be the Avengers. And that one stayed for only a short while, till the Accords situation. 

Yet, most recently, he'd never admit it. Nor did he tell anyone. Not even the person. His most deepest, hated, yet cherished secret. His truest source of 'home' was... somebody. Somebody that was no longer here. 

Somebody that taught him so many things; that made him genuinely laugh several times. Mostly with his ever-so egotistical, and sometimes sensual, quips. Made him feel agitated beyond comprehension, on more than one occasion. Caused him to question his loyalty. Lead a team regardless of their views or morals. 

And even, at one point, made the super-soldier feel amorously blissful. A miscellaneous act as one would put it. That left the soldier vulnerable, sweat-soaked, and strangely satisfied that it occurred. 

That's who his home was. Someone that made Steve Rogers, see, and experience, life in such a strange, yet epic way. 

A person that felt like an annoyance in his life. Now only leaving an ache in his heart. A nostalgic feeling only to be described as the ache he felt when he lost Peggy. 

But now he had a way to fill it. He could find a home that could replace this someone, with a time he remembers. A home that he thought he could never have. However... to what cost? 

Truly things couldn't get any worse? Right? I mean Steve knew that losing both Tony and Natasha was a bullet to his heart and soul. How much more could he lose at this point? 

"Steve, do you mind to head inside and grab some napkins. It seems someone had forgotten the etiquette of eating when company's around." Pepper asked. 

It knocked Steve out of his thought process. He looked to the grief-stricken woman. She was smiling to the super-soldier, but he knew Pepper was also trying to be strong. 

"Of course." Steve answered. He looked to Morgan and could feel the tears begin to fill. 

She was her father's daughter indeed. Every little thing Morgan would do would be an instant reminder of Tony. 

And so, Steve entered the empty home swiftly. Hoping that any tears wouldn't flow. They did, however. When his eyes fell upon the sofa. The Sofa. 

He hadn't seen it in a year's time. It still had that same blanket that he remembers falling off when he went to grab Tony's-

Nope! He was coming in here to grab some napkins. Not to recall the little details of his first time. Especially not right now considering the circumstance. 

Despite this, his memory of their situation kept coming back into his mind. He tried to throw it out, but it was like a virus. Infecting his mind, with a vengeance. 

He knew he was still grieving. But these memories were so much more than just simple encounters. These were times of vulnerability. Intimate, personal, situations that he truly cherished. 

His feet scurried to the kitchen to grab the napkins, then back to the front door. Pepper thanked him and wiped Morgan's mouth. She finally cracked a genuine smile. And then took her gaze back to the lake. 

He smiled his warm smile, and then he too looked to the lake. And for some reason, after just a few seconds, Steve was back inside. Pepper didn't even notice the soldier. 

Once inside, Steve let himself be drawn to anywhere in the house. Yet, he ended right back near the sofa, where it all came to Steve like a dream. Everything about that night hitting him, like a dump truck. 

He stared at the sofa, relishing in the memory. Probably looking like a complete idiot to anyone hopefully not watching. But he didn't care. 

It was a simple time. Yes, half the universe was gone. But none of them believed they were ever going to bring anyone back. So they just simply decided to wash away the wrong. 

No life-threatening battle, no urgent calls for help, no past issues to deal with. It was honestly the first time that Steve and Tony were able to clean out all their dirty laundry. And still had time to try and resolve it. 

He finally sat down and looked to the fireplace. No passionate flames to be seen. No, beautiful, naked, comforted, philanthropist next to him. Just him, and the memory. 

Steve doesn't understand why this memory in general is hitting him so hard. It was for Tony, not him. He only went through with it so it could help the philanthropist. So why is he feeling, now, this mesmerized by it?

That was an answer he'd never really understand. Or really wanted to figure out. He was perfectly fine with simply reliving these memories. 

Steve looked to the embers in the fireplace, and instantly felt transported back to the night. The heat and intensity of it completely enveloping him. He looked to his right and could see themselves. All wrapped in ecstasy and pleasure. Tony's moans filling his ears with bliss as they did that night. 

Steve got up from the couch and tried to look to Tony's face. That face that had sent shivers up the soldier's spine. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see Tony at his most comforted. A feeling he, Steve Rogers, gave him. 

If Past-Steve could move his freakin' head out of the way, that would be lovely. But Past-Steve was too busy kissing the brunette's lips. Constantly heading back up for air, only to gently place his lips back onto Tony's. 

Finally, he could see it. Tony, The Tony Stark, losing any reality at that moment but Steve. His smile, so bright, so full of love. It made the super-soldier send tears down his face. Tony's soft giggle after Past-Steve pecked his eye on accident, made the soldier look away. But just for a second. It was becoming too much. 

Once his eyes fell upon their past-selves again, Tony was near his climax. His moans were picking up, which honestly made Steve chuckle a little. But before he could relive their climax, the memory faded from his subconscious. And he was once again, looking at an empty sofa. 

Steve could feel a single tear slide down his left cheek. And it stopped halfway down. Just like Tony's that night. He remembers that teardrop. It still puzzles the blonde now, on why it never moved. Maybe, it was waiting to be moved. 

Nevertheless, Steve wipes his tear driven eyes and looked back outside. This time on the other side of the home. Where Bruce was able to salvage some of the time machine left. 

He looked to the machine with hope. He would go back and put the stones back to their original spots. But was that all he could do? He thought about this a lot since the funeral ended. 

He remembers seeing her back in the 70's. Her brunette hair with strands of grey, similar to Tony’s. Her always demanding yet, loving personality, glaring at him from beyond that glass. And with that, the emotions followed it. He could go back to her. Back to feisty, but kind-hearted, Peggy Carter.

Peggy was his first love. Someone who he cared about a lot. He could go back to her now. They had the technology to do it. His home with Tony, was gone. Maybe, he could find another with Peggy. 

The super-soldier suddenly looked back into the home, as he thought he heard a noise. No one in sight. His mind began racing, as his eyes still looked for the culprit of that sound.

‘I really don’t know if I should do this? There are so many things wrong with it, but so many good. God, I... I just wish he was here.’ Steve really wanted the confirmation. Anything really could be a sign at this point.

There, He could see what looked like a person, standing idly in the kitchen. It was a guy. But, wait how? Most of the men had already left. 

The only men left we're Happy, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, and Clint. Who were all outside. However, Steve smiled, and softly cried as well. The shadow’s mannerisms, hairstyle, and sweater he wore, pretty much gave him away. 

He knew, he knew that it was... Tony. The ghost-like philanthropist suddenly turned to the soldier, and uttered a sentence that gave him his confirmation. 

'It's okay, go live your life, Old Man." The apparition smiled and gave a wave. Before his body faded into the air. 

Steve was a wreck once more. But he once again, wiped his tears. He looked back to the machine and gave a relieving sigh. He had it now. 

"Okay, Stark. I will.".

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you guys an epilogue, and now you have it! I want to thank everyone for giving kudos, and giving comments! And please feel free to keep asking questions! I’ll be here to answer any! 
> 
> Which reminds me don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos! ✌️🏻
> 
> Thank you! And please stay safe, and be careful!👌🏻😎


End file.
